zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kofern
Kofern T. Knightsbridge is an Alternate UUniversal Jeerien from Planet Xzama. He is a semi-quadruped deer being and the first husband of Siri behind his friend and brother-in-arms Meck. He is a rookie knight in training who, along with his friend, soon serve as squires for Siri when she finally gets her kingdom and becomes Astra Princess. Born to an infamous rogue anti-monster knight, Kofern was put into adoption away from his father to protect him, and grew to be a friend and companion, and later wife, for Siri. Though his heritage isn't a secret to him for long, he is afraid of what could happen if his closest friends knew, including his two animentient friends Godren and Sarlic, two world jumping warriors who accompany Kofern when he and his friends are separated. He is a cunning and tough, yet incredibly brash, childish and self-entitled soul who wants more action than he has even if it can be too much. He is the AUU version of KH Sora, but has a straight character relationship with Siri and is a very socially insecure and yet very brave soul. History Kofern was born on Planet Chronicus as the son of a single father knight that despite being infamously stubborn and vindictive, was honorable and strong. But when his father disappeared one day and a magician friend was apparently murdered by a black magic-powered monstrous mastermind named Topolowsky after disappearing, Kofern went off to be raised on Xzama with two friends, a Jeer stag named Meck, and a girl that starts out annoying and carefree until growing up and developing a friendship and later crush on named Siri, the secret heir of his destroyed home kingdom of Beaming Garden. As a result of growing up a misunderstood thrill-seeker, he came across the danger he sought accidentally when Lord Gothaxort came and sent an invasion that separated the three friends across the AUU. Being the only one remaining on Xzama, he was somewhere else and had to live within an animentient colony of world-jumping warriors who worshipped the lore of the Astral Princess, as he met his newfound animentient friends, a Ferran-Rog hybrid named Godren and a Xorabeak-Celestialbird hybrid named Sarlic. Like Kofern, the two were misunderstood thrill-seekers who immediately took a liking to him. Thus the three spent half a year developing their skills as Kofern earned a weapon that compliments him which was the brother of the Astral Blade, which was meant to go to the Astral Princess, which Kofern soon discovers quickly is his crush Siri. Thus with Godren and Sarlic, they went on an interplanetary crusade to search for his childhood friends. But by going on this crusade, Kofern was being hunted by Gothaxort and thus the three had to disguise magically upon every planetary visit to lay low. Though he found Meck, he was shocked to see how much Meck had been changed when trying to find Siri on his own and with no assistance since he had been betrayed left and right, especially since he discovered Siri's past and was jealous of Kofern because of the two breaking up and being replaced by Kofern. Thus Meck impeded his progress due to this wrecked friendship and through this, became corrupted by an old enemy of the previous Astral Princess named Murdock, who hated his own hybrid ancestry of the creators of the Astral Princess lore swearing to destroy their hopes and strengths by destroying the Astral Blade. He manipulates Meck into upstaging Kofern so he can destroy his weapon to eliminate the threat of the Astral Princess. But Kofern discovers this when Siri is finally found by the Villains Act. Siri is rescued and after being stranded on an island planet on islands called Fate Isles on the planet of Wya, they both get married to her and live 9 years in a happy life before she's taken away again by an evil Spookbird named Spitæ approximately a year after the fall of the Dark Radicals, which leads to them trying to find the Clam Lounge Squadron, who have been taking care of her since they saved her from the captivity of the Dark Radicals' beta team, the Villain Legion, and have come close to giving her the future she's waiting for. Kofern and Meck continue looking for them to this day. Abilities Coming soon... Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Heroes Category:Original Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Masters of Good Category:Ultimate Heroes Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Knockoff Characters